Influences from real-world events.
World Conqueror III includes quite a few time periods to play in. They include the 1939, 1943,1950, 1960 and 1975 conquests. The game takes ideas from real events and weaponry, this page will explain these ideas. Wars The game is influenced by both real and fictional wars. Obviously the 1939 and the 1943 conquests take place during the Second World War, which tackles the struggle between the Allied Powers and the Axis Powers. The 1943 conquest shows the Axis at the height of their power, featuring the German occupation of Europe, the Japanese occupation of China and South-East Asia and more. But the time periods that should be focused on are the 1950, the 1960 and the 1975 conquests. The 1950 and the 1960 conquests take place during a real event called "The Cold War". The Cold War was an ideological war between the Capitalist West and the Communist East. The two main powers of the Cold War were the United States and the Soviet Union. These two countries competed for nuclear dominance over the other, leading to the Space Race. We will get to that later. The Factions of The Cold War was NATO and the WTO, the side of the USA and most of Western Europe was The North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), and The Warsaw Pact (WTO), consisting of the Soviet Union and other communist countries. These two factions are also present in the 1950 and the 1960 conquests. World Conqueror III is very accurate with which countries are in what faction (Although there are some mistakes), which allows it to stay true to real events and make the war a lot more believable. The 1950 and the 1960 conquests are fictional, and simulate what would happen if the Cold War "went hot" so to speak. Nuclear weapons are crucial in this game mode as Super Tank can now be mass produced and Aircraft Carriers became very powerful. Another fictional event is the Alien invasion of the 1975 conquest. Said conquest depicts the surviving nations as forming an alliance, no matter the ideology, called the World Union to beat back the Alien threat. Vehicles and Weapons World Conqueror III is good at nailing history with weapons and vehicles. First, the infantry. The Allies are equipped with Springfield rifles which were Allied rifles in World War 2. Assault Infantry are armed with M1A1 Thompsons ("Tommy Guns") which were heavily deployed. The Axis and Warsaw Pact soldiers can be seen with weapons including (but not limited to) the MP40, Mosin-Nagant, and Panzerschreck. Next, the tanks. For most of the allies, the Armored Recon truck is a British armored recon truck (Panhard). The regular tank is the M4 Sherman medium tank. The heavy tank is the M26 Pershing. And the U.S. super tank is the T95, all real vehicles. The British heavy tank is a Churchill. These are just a few of the tanks used by the allies. In the axis, the first tank is a Panther medium tank. The heavy is the well-known and well respected Tiger tank. The Super tank for Germany is the Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus, which was a German super-heavy tank. T-26 and T-34 used by the Soviet Union. Aircraft carriers' appearance vary from nation to nation. The most notable is the Japanese which successfully represents the original Imperial Japanese carrier Akagi from WWII. The rocket vehicle also changes per nation. For the United States, it is the T-34 Calliope rocket artillery launcher. For the Soviet Union for another example, is their memorable missile truck, BM-13 Katyusha. Facts * Germany constructed an aircraft carrier - the Graf Zeppelin but it was abandoned as the situation grew dire in WWII. Relationships between the Kreigsmarine and the Luftwaffe was also questionable, which could result in a carrier with no planes. ** Source :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC6bqeOkzjQ * The M1 Garand's "ping" is described by many to be "satisfying" * Although the M4 Shermans were inferior to the Panzerkampfwagen Tiger, they were cheap and reliable and were mass-produced * Germany has been researching rocket technologies since they lost WWI. It was a way around the treaty of Versailles which "robbed them of artillery". * The Soviet Union were the first to discover Germany's concentration camps and liberated more concentration camps than any other allied nation, including Auschwitz. * The Soviet Union were on friendly terms with Germany before 1941. So friendly that Allied nations even considered bombing the Soviet Union in 1940. ** Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mj7biOwRks * There were "Soviet-German Axis talks" concerning the Soviet Union's potential entry as an Axis member in November and October of 1940. If they joined, could bring WWII to a stalemate and maybe even victory for the Axis. * The IS series heavy tanks were a series of tanks named after Stalin (Iosef Stalin/ Joseph Stalin). Notable tanks included the IS-7, which was successful but was never mass-produced. It had a pike nose, half-sphere turret (popular among Soviet tanks), a 130 mm naval artillery and 7 machine guns for a crew of 5. * Japan bought a Tiger tank along with all of its plans because they idolized the Tiger. Unfortunately, transporting a Tiger halfway around the globe wasn't an easy task and the Tiger sank at sea. If the transport was successful, it could pave the way for an era of Japanese super-heavy tanks, the O-I series and many more, all of which would be terrible for the Allies. * Germany had plans to challenge the navy of the British Empire, Japan and the US, dubbed plan Z, which included the construction of the Bismarck and the Tirpitz, H-39, H-42 and H-44 class super-ships, each bigger and better than the previous. The H-44 class super-ships were expected to have a displacement of over 100,000 tons, more than twice as heavy as the Yamato, the largest battleship of WWII. * The Soviet Union has been spamming tanks for a long time. And when Germans came to their doorsteps, the Soviet Union had approximately 36,000 tanks ready for combat, mostly T-34. Although the T-34 were crudely made, they were effective and stopped the Germans dead in their tracks, ending the Blitzkreig. ** Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUgV8_meyo8 Category:Game Models Category:Units